


Fishy Business

by Lumelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Fish Fetish, Literal penguin Sidney Crosby, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Sorry Not Sorry, Werepenguins are a thing now, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: After a minor accident, Sid finds himself with a new affliction. Well, two afflictions. Well, possibly an affliction and a kink.Good thing Geno is always so helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, someone stated there probably isn't any fish kink fic in Hockey RPF. I, of course, took this as a challenge.
> 
> I refuse to apologize.

If Sid ever ran into whoever had thought of arranging the photoshoot, he would — well, probably not do much of anything, really. It wasn't like that person was directly responsible for his current plight, and it was a good idea, anyway. Pictures of Penguins with penguins? That would have been adorable even without Geno's brilliant smile at the idea. Sid had been perfectly happy to go along with it, for all the adages about not working with animals.

Then, he got bit by a penguin.

It wasn't a bad bite, really, more of a nibble. It was probably his own fault anyway, getting too close when the penguin was getting fed as reward for its patient participation. There was barely even blood, as he noticed when he quickly stuck his fingers into his mouth, sucking to relieve the sting.

Then Geno was by his side, suddenly looking very worried, and things got a lot less simple.

"Sid." Geno's voice was rough, the way he sounded when they were in a pinch during a match. "You got bit?"

"It's not a big deal, really," Sid sighed, then repeated himself after removing his fingers from his mouth as Geno did not seem to understand him the first time. "I barely felt it." It was a lie, but he wasn't about to worry Geno any more.

"But Sid, it's full moon." Wait, what? "If penguin bites on full moon, you turn into werepenguin!"

Sid didn't mean to laugh in his friend's face, really he didn't, but it wasn't like he could help it. "Geno, that's just nonsense."

"Wait, what?" Why was Flower here? "Sid is a werepenguin?"

Geno nodded solemnly, entirely ignoring Sid's disbelief. "He just got bit."

Very quickly this turned into some sort of a demented team huddle, with everyone showing various levels of shock or worry over the idea of Sid turning into a werepenguin, but none of them actually questioning it. A couple of them even brought up the idea before they had been told about this utter nonsense, so it wasn't even just Geno being weird. Still, Sid would have suspected some sort of a stupid prank if he hadn't known it was entirely impossible to get everyone on the team to agree on something without someone crumbling under pressure sooner or later.

Nobody cracked, though. Nobody seemed anything but serious about the idea of Sid being a werepenguin. Not even after a full month had gone by and the next full moon was approaching. Which was how Sid ended up heading home with Geno in tow, to look after him, as everyone insisted.

"This is ridiculous," he sighed. "We all know this werepenguin thing isn't happening. I'm not that easy to fool, you know."

"Sure, sure," Geno said, sounding far too placating for Sid's taste. "No werepenguins. Wouldn't want Sid to worry."

Which was absolutely not the same as agreeing with him, but it was apparently the best he would get right now. Sid sighed again, resigning himself for a silly little sleepover, and then telling everyone tomorrow how very wrong they had been.

Except, of course, the moment the moon rose to the sky his clothes suddenly got very big.

The experience was disorienting enough that Sid had trouble figuring out what had happened at first. Only after some flailing and distressed noises did he get his answer as he heard Geno's footsteps approaching and then someone lifted his shirt off him. Sid looked up, and up, and somehow Geno was even taller than usual. Then he glanced down at himself.

Shit. He was a penguin.

Sid figured he couldn't be blamed for having a little freak-out, really. He had just changed species, after all, and didn't even know how long this would last. Sure, penguins were supposedly great on ice, but how was he supposed to hold a hockey stick with these — these flippers? And he was way too small, he'd get tossed around all the time! And besides, how was he supposed to communicate with his teammates, he couldn't even talk and —

"Sid," Geno called out, and Sid could hear the wide smile in his voice. "Time for dinner!"

Well. Dinner sounded much better than panicking, so Sid waddled closer, curious to see what exactly Geno had decided to feed him. Seeing the bunch of whole fish, eyes and tails and all, he very nearly fell over trying to back away. It wasn't that he didn't like fish at all, of course, but at least he liked stuff, well, prepared. Or washed. These fish looked very slimy.

"You like them, yes?" Geno smiled proudly. "I got them just for Sid!"

Sid should have complained, should have demanded dignity, but a penguin's voicebox was not exactly suited for such nuance. Besides, as he opened his mouth careful fingers dropped a fish inside, and almost on reflex, he swallowed.

The feeling of slippery coolness sliding down his throat was enough to make his stodgy, feathered body shiver with pleasure. Damn.

Sid didn't really remember much of the night, except that he was being hand-fed fish by a very smiling Geno, and he was careful not to bite Geno's fingers as he ate. After all, if he turned Geno into a werepenguin, who would feed him the next time? Not that he was thinking about such things, of course, he was absolutely not already imagining spending the next full moon eating slimy, slippery fish from Geno's fingers. Slimy, slippery fish that slid down his throat with such ease, settling in his belly with a comforting weight, the taste and feel of it lingering on his little penguin tongue —

Well. Maybe it was for the better he didn't remember the exact details after.

When Sid woke up, he was human, lying on his couch in a haphazard pile, and very naked. Geno was dozing off on the couch next to him, but stirred when Sid groaned. "Mmm… Sid?"

"My stomach hurts," Sid sighed. "I don't think all those fish were good for me after all."

"Pity. Sid was cute eating fish." Geno stood up and stretched himself, apparently entirely unconcerned with the fact that Sid was completely naked. Then again, after so long of sharing a locker room there was hardly anything they had to hide from each other.

"Yes, well, I think I've had quite enough for a while. Especially of raw fish." Sid managed to get to his feet as well, very thankful that he now had the ability to actually walk instead of waddling. Stretching his arms and legs, enjoying the full range of motion despite his still lingering stomach ache, he was almost startled when Geno spoke up again.

"Look," Geno said, and as Sid glanced over he was wearing the brightest grin he'd had in a while. "I found a leftover fish!"

Sid was about to say something very unpleasant about where Geno could stick his fish, but he bit himself off before he could get that far. His eyes were locked on the fish, held proudly in Geno's hand. It had dried a bit, lying on the floor who knew how long, but it was still glistening a bit. The slick scales slid easily over Geno's hand as he changed his grip, holding the fish by the tail, and Sid could just imagine it sliding down his throat, solid yet supple and oh so satisfying as it gave him the feeling of fullness he craved —

Damn. Clearly he couldn't blame being a penguin for all of that. Especially since he was now having a very human, very obvious reaction, one that he had no way to hide with his lack of clothes.

Geno noticed, of course. Geno always was observant. "Sid…" He trailed off, probably unsure what to say.

"Shut up," Sid groaned. "Just… give me the fish."

Geno, as a matter of fact, didn't. However, he seemed very happy to do a whole lot of other things with the fish, none of which required Sid to be clothed.

Perhaps he'd treat Geno to a proper salmon dinner later.


End file.
